THIS INVENTION relates to a safety propeller.
The invention is particularly suitable for, but not limited to, a safety propeller for watercraft.
The term “watercraft” will include boats as small as dinghies or tenders fitted with outboard motors; through pleasure boats and speedboats with inboard/outboard motors; up to large ships such as cargo ships, tankers and military vessels.